


Brigadeiro - Basic Recipe

by emomessiah



Category: Brazil (1985)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Food, Gen, Other, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emomessiah/pseuds/emomessiah
Summary: Simple and easy recipe for classic Brazilian dessert, brigadeiro.
Kudos: 6





	Brigadeiro - Basic Recipe

**Ingredients**

  * 1 can (or box) of sweetened condensed milk.
  * 2 soup spoons of butter (or margarine).
  * 4 soup spoons of 50% chocolate powder*.
  * **Optional:** chocolate sprinkles.



_*You can also use chocolate milk powder, but 4 spoons will make it too sweet. 3 or 2½ is ideal in this situation._

**Preparation**

Pour all of the condensed milk on a small pan, make sure to not waste a bit, then proceed to pour the spoons of butter and chocolate powder. Turn on the stove with a low flame, and start mixing the contents until you get a homogeneous mixture.

Keep mixing the contents for about 20 or 30 minutes until the mixture stops sticking to the bottom of the pan, and turn off the stove. Pour the mixture on a plate, put it on the freezer for about 10 minutes (optionally: on the fridge for 20) and wait.

From now on, you have many options on how to serve it.

**Option no.1:** Take it off of the freezer/fridge, get yourself a spoon and enjoy your meal.

 **Option no.2:** Don't even put it in a plate. Just wait for it to cool on the pan and eat it right away.

 **Option no.3:** Brigadeiro is a common dessert on parties and events, and this is how you may see it on those places. 

Instead of 10/20, wait for about 20 or 30 minutes for it to cool down, coat your hands on butter or margarine, and start rolling the mixture in small chocolate balls. Spread the chocolate sprinkles mentioned on the ingredients and roll the brigadeiro on them until the entire surface is covered. Decorate it as you may, and enjoy your party.

* * *

Meu pau na tua mão.

**Author's Note:**

> ME BANE AI PORRA  
> QUERO VER CARALHO


End file.
